


Snacks

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Yang looks after Blake, cheesy jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Yang thinks outside of the box when she isn’t able to get Blake’s favourite snack.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Kudos: 31





	Snacks

"Yang, is that you?" Blake called out as she reluctantly dragged her body upwards, allowing the soft, comforting blanket to pool around her waist. Slowly her bleary eyes adjusted to the sudden intrusion of light, prompting a single ear to flick in annoyance as a whine slipped from her lips. Despite wanting to return to the depths of her bed, the Faunus focussed on the sound of Yang stumbling around their apartment. 

"Got it in one babe, you okay?"

The concern lacing the blonde's voice never failed to catch Blake off-guard; however, the pounding in her skull resulted in a pitiful groan resonating throughout the room. Hurried steps padded along the wooden floor and suddenly amber met lilac. "Oh Blakey," the very same woman's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the blonde goddess before her, whose beauty was incomparable. Though what caught Blake's attention more was the mysterious, opaque shopping bag dangling from the brawler's hand.

Ditching the items in her grasp, Yang moved with speed to settle on the mattress. The dip created by her weight influenced Blake's tilt towards her, though the Faunus didn't complain as she came to rest in her arms. Happily, Blake burrowed into her side, encouraging the brawler to loop one arm around the raven-haired woman's waist as the other reach upwards. Those calloused fingers began to card their way through her hair, scratching the base of the Faunus' ears periodically. With each brush, the tension practically melted from Blake's posture, so much so, she almost forgot about the bag laying abandoned by her feet, "What did you end up getting?"

"Huh... what?"

"From the store?"

Sneaking a peek, Blake couldn't stop the fond smile crossing her lips as a blush began to undeniably spread across Yang's cheeks as she muttered a quiet, "Oh..."

"Well I'm afraid to break the news, but the store didn't have your favourite, so I got you these instead."

With a devious glint in her eyes, Yang reached outward, drawing a single item from the bag, only to reveal a pack of Swedish Fish. Blake's demeanour shifted instantly, her smile disappearing to be replaced by a deadpan expression. Observing those lilac eyes widening imperceptibly, Blake pulled forth what energy she could summon as she continued, "Are you trying to say something Yang?"

Before Yang could start her spiel of apologies for her joke, a sole finger pressed against her lips. "It was sweet of you to think of me sunshine," with a smirk Blake replaced her finger with her lips, showing Yang just how much she appreciated her. Pulling away both gazes quickly fell upon the now open pack of sweets in the Faunus' hands. After a beat, Blake asked as her head tilted, "So do you want one?"

"You bet I do."


End file.
